Rhythm Of Love
by Slo Motion
Summary: Roxanne is keeping a secret from Chandler, Simon is stuck between two girls, and Ruthie is falling for the neighbor boy. Season 7 fic. Will be updated.
1. Crimes Of Passion

**Title: **"Rhythm Of Love"

**Main Character(s): **Chandler Hampton, Roxanne Richardson, Simon Camden, Cecilia Smith, Kate Jones, Ruthie Camden, Peter Petrowski, Martin Brewer

**Author: **MadonnaKylieFan2005

**Rating: **K+; for some slightly racy sexual content, a bit of language, and some minor violence

**Genre: **Romance, general, multi chaptered

**Main POV:** No one

**Character Death: **Nobody will die in this one

**Coupling: ** Chandler/Roxanne, Simon/Cecilia, Simon/Kate, Ruthie/Peter, Ruthie/Martin

**Songs Used: **None to my knowledge

**Setting: **Season 7…the good old days (seriously, have you watched season 9, two words: total letdown)

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine. I only own Kate Jones.

**Summary: **Roxanne is keeping a secret from Chandler, Simon is stuck between two girls, and Ruthie is falling for the neighbor boy. Season 7 fic.

**A/N: **I came up with this one day. It would take place somewhere between the episodes "That Touch Of Bink" and "Life And Death 1&2'. Also, Chandler is living in Mrs. Bink's guesthouse in this story.

**Chapter 1: Crimes Of Passion**

Kevin Kinkirk and Roxanne Richardson sat at their desks at their work on an April afternoon. They both worked for the Glen Oak Police Department.

Kevin and Roxanne both wanted something interesting to happen. A bank robbery, a jewel heist, a little kitten stuck in a tree…anything! They were so bored.

Kevin yawned as he turned a page of the magazine he was reading. Roxanne just sat there, playing games on her cell phone. Looks like Glen Oak was a crime free town today.

Roxanne finally gave up on the game "Bounce" after realizing that she was never going to get past level three. Kevin eventually grew bored of his magazine after reading all the articles in it, even the letter from the editor and the ads. The two friends looked at each other, both noticing that the other wore a dull expression.

"Jeez, Roxanne, where's all the bad guys today, I need some action!" Kevin complained.

Roxanne shoved a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear, "yeah, really. I'd rather be at a family reunion right now, those are more fun than this, and that's saying a lot because I hate family reunions."

"Why, does your Uncle Sal shove his head into the potato salad every year or something like that?" Kevin asked with a slight laugh.

"No, I don't have an Uncle Sal. But my Aunt Edna always attacks me with kisses with her big red fish lips," Roxanne replied, her face twisting into a grin.

The two friends laughed about Uncle Sal, Aunt Edna, potato salad, fish lips, and family reunions for a few minutes or so, and then Roxanne's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello…oh, hey Chandler. How are you, babe? Good. Yeah, I'm fine. Come over your place tonight? Sure, sounds great? I love you too, bye," Roxanne ended the call and placed her cell phone back in its holder.

Roxanne noticed Kevin giving her a funny smile, "what?"

"Roxanne, do you and Chandler ever spend any time apart? I mean, every day he calls you or you call him at least once. And every night, you're either at your house together, at his house together, or out together. You guys act like you're attached at the ankles or something!" Kevin laughed.

Roxanne glared at him and whacked him jokingly, "oh shut up Kinkirk, you're not one to be talking! You and Lucy are the same exact way!"

"Ok, ok, you get me there Richardson," Kevin replied with a laugh. And suddenly, they weren't bored anymore.

…_**time passing by…  
**_

Ruthie and Peter were out in the Camdens' front yard. They were shooting hoops with Mary's old basketball net. Ruthie had moved it from the backyard to the driveway.

Peter tired to snatch the basketball from Ruthie as she went to shoot it. But Ruthie shoved past him and shot the ball right into the basket, a perfect shoot.

"Oh man, no fair, you're so good at this game and I suck!" Peter said.

Ruthie grinned. _He's so cute when he's all mad like that_, she thought, "face it Peter, I inherited Mary's basketball skills."

"Yeah, you really did. You should go out for the school's team," Peter replied, over his little "I-lost-boo-hoo-hoo-I-suck-at-this-game" fit.

"Yeah, that'd be kind of cool to be on the team. You really think I should do it?" Ruthie asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied, nodding his head.

"Ok, I will then. I'm glad that tryouts are next week," Ruthie said.

Ruthie smiled at Peter. She may have been only twelve, but she was sure she was in love. In love like Eric and Annie, like Matt and Sarah, like Mary and Ben, like Lucy and Kevin, like Simon and his new girlfriend Kate Jones. Peter was totally cute, cool, and a nice guy. Oh yeah, she was in love alright.

…_**time passing by…**_

Later that night, Roxanne approached Chandler's front door. She rang the doorbell and heard Chandler say something like, "just a minute". She really hoped she hadn't overdressed. She was wearing a new white blouse and her good jeans. Nah, she looked fine. Chandler answered the door and smiled at Roxanne.

"Hey Roxanne," he said.

"Hi Chandler," Roxanne replied.

"You look great tonight," Chandler said.

"Thanks, you too," Roxanne replied, her heart racing. Why was she so nervous?

"Come in," Chandler gestured his hand for her to enter the house.

Roxanne entered the house. Chandler closed the door behind her. He immediately kissed Roxanne. It wasn't just their usual sweet date beginning peck on the lips, this kiss was hot, heavy, and passionate.

Roxanne felt a little overwhelmed, usually they didn't kiss like this until the end of the date. She pulled away from Chandler slightly.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing, I was enjoying it, I'm just wondering, why…well, this is stupid, but why were we kissing like that, we haven't even started our date?" Roxanne asked, her voice dripping with confusion.

"Well, because…Roxanne, you know I love you, right?" Chandler asked her.

Roxanne nodded, "yes, I do."

"And you love me too?" Chandler asked.

"Uh-huh, very much Chandler," Roxanne replied, wondering why he was asking all these questions.

"Well then, since we both love each other, I was thinking we could take our relationship up that one level," Chandler said.

"You mean you wanna…?" Roxanne's voice trailedoff.

Chandler nodded, "sleep together, yes."

"But, I'm confused, I thought that you wanted us to be married first?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, I did, but I wasn't ready then, but I'm ready now," Chandler said.

"Well, if you're ready, then I'm ready too," Roxanne said happily. Finally, Chandler was ready to go where she'd wanted them to go for months.

"Then, let's make it happen," Chandler said. Roxanne smiled and nodded in reply.

Chandler pulled Roxanne closer to him. They kissed again, this time without stopping. The kiss grew more hot and more heavy as the couple headed towards Chandler's bedroom. Chandler's hands slowly slid up Roxanne's shirt, but then, all of a sudden, Chandler's front door flew open. It was Mrs. Bink. Chandler and Roxanne immediately broke the kiss

Mrs. Bink saw what she had walked in on, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"No Mrs. Bink, it's ok. Is everything ok?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah Chandler, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that Fred is taking me out to dinner tonight, so you don't have to worry about cooking," Mrs. Bink said.

Chandler nodded, "ok, Mrs. Bink, have fun."

"Thanks, goodnight," Mrs. Bink said and then left, closing the door behind her.

Chandler and Roxanne looked at each other and smiled. Alone again. They kissed passionately once more. Chandler's hands slid back up Roxanne's shirt and fumbled with her bra clasp and Roxanne started to unbuckle his belt as they headed into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind them.

…_**time passing by…**_

Ruthie sat up in her room later that night. She was on her dad's laptop emailing her friend Katelyn. Eric had allowed Ruthie to use the computer for awhile.

Ruthie clicked the email send button. She was about to type her science homework on the computer when the doorbell rang. Ruthie went to see who it was.

Ruthie walked down the stairs and saw a boy who looked around fourteen standing at her front door. Eric was greeting him. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was incredibly cute. Ruthie heard him introduce himself as Martin Brewer. Ruthie immediately had a crush on him.

**End Of Chapter1**

**A/N: **And that's chapter 1. I hope you guys liked this story so far. Please review. Well, bye!

Alexa (a.k.a. MadonnaKylieFan2005)


	2. Morning Light

**Chapter 2: Morning Light**

Roxanne and Chandler were lying in Chandler's bed. They were both stripped of their clothing, which was lying all over the floor.

The couple were both smiling from ear to ear. The passionate lovemaking between them had died down only moments before.

Roxanne kissed Chandler, "god, you're amazing! You should get some kind of award!"

"Roxanne, I don't think they give awards for what we just did," Chandler replied.

They pulled each other close. They then just lay there, smiling at each other, embraced within each other's arms.

"I love you," Chandler whispered into Roxanne's ear.

"I love you too," Roxanne replied.

Chandler kissed Roxanne's cheek gently. His mouth moved down slowly to her lips. He kissed her passionately. The two of them slid back under the sheets…

_**-…-**_

Simon Camden sat up in his room. He was wearing a pair of headphones, which were attached to his bedroom stereo. He bobbed his head slightly and snapped his hands slightly to the sounds of his music.

Simon had just started dating a girl, Kate, recently. He really liked her.

Simon and Cecilia, his old girlfriend, had just broken things off about a week ago.

Wait? Why was Simon thinking about Cecilia Smith? She was the past, they were just friends. Simon had Kate.

Simon turned off his headphones, music no longer appealing to him. Did he still love Cecilia?

_**-…-**_

Roxanne woke up the next morning to rays of sunlight coming through Chandler's bedroom window. She saw that Chandler was still sleeping. She slipped out of bed.

She crept into Chandler's bathroom. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she took a shower.

Roxanne started up the shower. She stepped into the steaming hot water. It poured onto Roxanne.

Roxanne loved the feeling of the water's warmth falling onto her body. It made her think she was still tangled in the warmth of Chandler's body.

Roxanne was feeling extremely happy. She had lost her virginity to the man she loved and was going to marry one day soon.

Roxanne soaked in more warm water, lost in her own happiness.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. My "writing mojo" has currently left me at the moment. I may need a break from writing for awhile. Well, please review. I'd love feedback.

Alexa (a.k.a. MadonnaKylieFan2005)


	3. Bedtime Story

**Chapter 3: Bedtime Story**

**Two weeks after chapter 2…**

_Roxanne opened her eyes. She found herself floating. Floating in the middle of nowhere._

_She was above a sea of water. The water whispered quietly to her, "these are your tears…"_

_Roxanne looked at her reflection in the sea. Her stomach was huge. She looked like she was carrying around a bowling ball._

"_Where am I?" she asked herself._

_All of a sudden, sharp pains shot through Roxanne's stomach. She fell into the water as the pain got worse…_

Roxanne opened her eyes. It was no use to sleep. For the past week, she had been having the same weirdo dream over and over. She had no idea why.

Roxanne clutched her stomach. She felt like she needed to puke all of a sudden.

She ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Everything she had eaten the day before spilled out of her.

Roxanne groaned as she flushed the toilet. She stood up and locked at her bedroom clock. 7:05 am. She was never going to fall back asleep.

Roxanne dashed back to the toilet once again because the feelings of nausea returned to her. She threw up again.

Why was she so sick?

**A/N:** Short and lame, I know. But I'm stuck with this story. Well, review please.

Slo Motion


End file.
